projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Improv! ProJared @ OniCon 2012 (Part 1)
Jared was invited to participate in the Anime Improv comedy show at OniCon 2012 in Galveston, Texas. The format is based off of "Whose Line is it Anyway?". Synopsis The host introduces everyone to the show. Everyone introduces themselves. Jared starts first. Josh introduces himself. They will be making jokes! Next is Hamilton. He doesn't do these things! Finally, is Riku. Questions Only All four players play this game. The scene chosen is a guy stuck in an elevator. The three (not Jared) are all stuck in the elevator. There is a little confusion on how the game works, but they soon get the hang of it. Riku and Josh have an awkward time together in Riku's elevator. Jared enters and attempts to rescue Riku. When Riku changes out, Jared becomes confused as a man's voice is then heard. Hamilton becomes confused and unhelpful as Riku tries to ask him questions as he paces. Jared attempts to come in from the ceiling. Hamilton doesn't seem to care. Jared's mind is blown! Hamilton continues to completely confuse everyone else. Jared gets 1000 points for jumping onto the table. Whose Line This game is for Jared and Josh. The audience want Jared to be the female. They are having a honeymoon lost in Bermuda and ended up in Tom Cruise's closet! Josh picks Jared up! After arguing wondering where they are, Josh pulls out his first line "But how did the platypus dispose of the body afterwards?" Jared goes on a long ramble about how it happened. After turning on a light, Jared has to say that "It is over 9000!" They continue attempting to find their way out. Jared says that he has to start again, only to be followed by Josh's reply "With great power comes great responsibility!" Jared starts crying to Josh and becomes upset. Josh "Has to be a magical girl! It's my destiny!" Jared's dreams involve "A banana in his pocket." He reveals a giant banana! Josh wants to make a fire out of the books, and insults his wife, calling everything she does useless! Jared never forgets "What jerk is stuck in the elevator today?!" Jared accidentally reveals his affair he had a month ago. Josh didn't want to tell Jared that "I choose you, Pikachu!" The pair make up and hug. Josh gets 1000 points. Sound FX The next game needs two members of the audience. Jared and Hamilton are playing this game. The two people are police officers who have been called out to stop terrorists. Jared thinks that this is awesome! Jared's pants make weird noises. Jared accidentally shoots his rifle, and Jared gives it carefully to Hamilton. Jared puts on his jacket. Jared is ready to fight his first terrorist. Jared is told that he doesn't have to shoot anybody. He pulls out his gun, and it accidentally goes off! he gives it to Hamilton. Hamilton tells him to do littering, and Jared makes a play on words. Jared's gun is in Fabulous mode! Jared smashes something, and his gun gets stuck on kill mode. After it makes noises, Jared thinks it is alive, and leaves Hamilton to do the work. Hamilton juggles them. Jared is impressed, and accidentally hits a cat. Hamilton picks up and pets the cat, which yells "Pikachu!" This isn't what Jared expected, and it is revealed that he is a janitor. Jared shoots the cat. It is revealed that the "terrorists" are "bacteria". Jared has been hearing some weird stuff. Category:Improv Category:Videos